


rain is always gonna come if you're standing with me (peace)

by theglitterati



Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto feels like he does everything wrong. Akaashi just wants him to feel okay.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	rain is always gonna come if you're standing with me (peace)

Bokuto whistles while he does the dishes, carefully placing the plates in the drying rack. He was supposed to have a game tonight, but a snowstorm kept their opponents out of Tokyo and forced them to reschedule. He decided instead to surprise Akaashi with a clean apartment and a nice dinner, since he always orders takeout on Bokuto’s game nights. His boyfriend is better than him at most things, but cooking isn’t one of them. Cleaning is, but that will only make Bokuto’s surprise extra impressive.

He hears a noise that might be the front door, but when he turns, it’s only the cat, Luna, scratching the sofa. “Oi! Stop that!” Akaashi hates when she puts holes in the furniture. Luna knocks it off, but Bokuto can tell from her glare that it’s only temporary. Sure enough, as soon as he picks up a glass and starts scrubbing, she’s at it again. He spins around to tell her off, but forgets he’s holding the glass. 

It flies out of his soapy hand, hits the floor and shatters, his good mood shattering with it. There’s glass everywhere, tiny shards he can barely see. The kitchen’s a bigger mess than when he started, and more than that, the glass could _hurt_ someone, Luna, Akaashi— 

The broom’s in the laundry room, but he has to get this cleaned up before Akaashi gets home. He kneels down carefully and sweeps the glass into a pile with his hands, ignoring the stinging in his palms. Why can’t he ever do anything right? All he wanted was to surprise Akaashi, and he screwed it up so badly. It would have been better if he didn’t come home. He wouldn’t have ruined Akaashi’s night because he fucked up fucked up fucked up—

Akaashi finds him curled in on himself on the kitchen floor, blood all over his hands. “Oh, sweetheart.”

“Don’t! Don’t come in here, there’s glass!”

“Don’t move. I’ll get the broom.”

Bokuto sits on the floor feeling like an overgrown child while Akaashi sweeps up the glass. “Don’t be sorry,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto realizes a string of apologies have been falling from his lips. “Let me see your hands.”

Akaashi cleans and sterilizes the cuts and covers them with bandages. If making a mess wasn’t bad enough, now Bokuto’s going to be benched until his hands heal, and what’s the point of him if he can’t play volleyball? 

“I’m sorry,” he says again.

“I don’t care about the glass, sweetheart. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Bokuto is sorry about the glass, but more than that, he’s sorry that Akaashi, wonderful, perfect, too-good-for-him Akaashi, has to deal with his shit every day.

*

Akaashi does the rest of the dishes and takes his boyfriend to bed. He makes instant noodle cups for both of them and they eat them leaning against the wall. Bokuto is quiet, which is never a good sign.

They finish eating and lay down. Akaashi strokes his boyfriend’s face, wiping away a few tears. He’s ready and waiting when Bokuto says what he always does when things like this happen.

“You should leave me, I’m just making things worse—”

Akaashi presses a finger to his lips and doesn’t let him finish. “I’m not going to leave you, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto dissolves into sobs against Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi holds him until he stops crying, and then until he falls asleep.

Akaashi wishes he could help Bokuto more. He’s glad he’s there to clean up when things get messy, but he wishes he could take his pain away, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Akaashi named the cat after Sailor Moon.


End file.
